Apart From My Eyes
by lostmymind-backin5min
Summary: 18 year old Cameron Diluzo wants adventure. To do this she dresses like a man, runs away from her home, and tries to steal a ride from Captian Jack Sparrow. Is her adventure like she expected it to be, or does she have another one in mind. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Myself in the mirror

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" characters.**

**Apart From My Eyes**

As I slowly rise from my bed, I see the ocean from my window glowing in the morning sun. "What I would give to sail the open sea's. Yet, since I am a girl I cannot travel on my own. But that cannot keep me from the stories or my little adventures. My favorite story is about how the Governors's daughter got captured. Oh how I wish I could be captured, then just maybe I could travel.

"Cameron Diluzo are you up yet?" screams my nanny, yes even though I am 18 I still have a nanny. I have gotten in to much trouble over the years, and men seem too intimidated to offer me marriage.

"Yes, Annabelle. I was just looking for what to wear," I lied," I will be down in a little." I glance towards my closet and try to decide if I should get dressed and head down to breakfast or should I let my adventurous side have fun?

I rush to lock my door and I open my trunk at the bottom of my bed. Inside I find my father's old clothes. I pull on a pair of brown trousers and a loose white shirt, after I bind my chest to appear as if I am a man. Then I look Into my mirror my hair is far too long, so I cut it to just above my shoulders. I watch as my long curls drift to the floor and settle at my feet.

Now as I look into my mirror I barely believe that it is me, apart from my eyes," Wow."

"Miss Diluzo, are you alright?" asked my nanny.

"I'll be right out." I hurried to my window and swong in open. I reatched for the tree and climbed out of my window. Once I am over the wall I head towards the docks. The same docks where at this very moment Captain. Jack Sparrow, his crew and, Will and Elizabeth Turner just arrived in the Black Pearl.

Please R&R, it would mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: The docks

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Sorry it took so long to update. My computer was messed up then my internet shut off. I "love" technology!_

**Chapter 2:**

Running down the dock passing all the sailers I am just trying to find the ship I want. Then I spot the black ship with black sails," Oh my goodness, the Black Pearl!"

"Indeed the Black Pearl," starttled to have been acknowleged I turn around and see a tanned man with long hair, staring at the ship.

"Who are you sir," I ask the man.

"Well I'm Captian Jack, Sparrow. And who might you be Savvy?"

"THE Captian Jack Sparrow?" I watch myself feed his ego," I'm Cameron Diluzo." Thank Goodness to be named after my dad.

"Diluzo...Cameron Diluzo? I have heard that name before...but where? You look too young to have a reputation big enough for me to hear about it."

"My father was a pirate turned noble man. And he Govern's this Port." I really should not tell anyone this...I may never get out of here.

"So you want to be a pirate? Because I don't think your supposed to be here." We both hear my nanny yelling my name. I start to panic.

"I need to hide, I have to get away from here. I never have any fun. I need adventure, it's in me blood." I look toward Captian Sparrow in hope.

"Come on, you can join me crew. We're only stocking up on supplies. And you say your father used to be a pirate?"

He follows me onto his ship.

"Aye, he had his own ship and everything. He was the best pirate ever. Even better than you. I think you knew the name when I said it. Because Captian Diluzo was the man to give you a chance. Yes Captian Jack Sparrow, I know all about you." I watch as his eyes swell as he steps back, I knew I had respect. Even if I blackmailed to get it.

"I know something about you too." With this he turned and went to his chamber, and yelled," You'll be bunking with Will."

Great, now I have to hide in privet also. This is harder than I thought it would be. Well I did want adventure.

_I'll have to stop here. Writer's block along with a killer headache. More to come I promis. I would also like some ideas as to what should happen next, what should Jack know about Cameron? Thanks!_

_Please R&R!_


End file.
